


Missing

by ladyTpower



Series: Missing [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: Chloe disappears after saying goodbye to Lucifer. Who is behind it and why? final chapter is up. Hope to see you in the sequel.





	1. Chapter 1

AN/ this is my first story of this fandom I hope you like it. Make my day and leave a little review for me. Mild Spoiler alert for the end of season 4.  
I don’t own Lucifer nor the characters in it. I just play with them as a fan, written for other fans.  
Missing.  
\----------

Prologue  
\------------

Chloe stood on the balcony staring, with tears flowing over her cheeks and on to the marble floor. She glared at the spot where her Lucifer, the devil who sneaked behind her walls and into her heart, had been standing. She couldn’t believe he was gone, gone forever. Never had she loved someone as she loved him not even Daniel and he was the father of her daughter. Chloe did everything she could to keep the tears at bay until she couldn’t do it anymore. She sank on her knees and started crying uncontrollably, still feeling his hand on her cheek, hearing what she never wanted to hear, goodbye. Chloe was so far that she didn’t even hear the bell from the elevator, indicating that someone had entered the penthouse, she didn’t care at the moment.  
Amendiel entered the penthouse knowing that he wouldn’t find his brother there. Lucifer had confided in his brother the moment the decision of going back was made. He saw Chloe sitting on her knees on the balcony. The sight broke his heart in a million pieces. He walked towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder, “Are you alright, Chloe?”  
Chloe startled and looked up seeing Amendiel’s face, it was clear to her that he knew that he was back in hell. She shrugged his hand off her shoulder while whipping her tears with the palm of her hand, she stood but kept her back towards him, she couldn’t look at him right now, “You got what you want, he left to go to hell.” she said Angry, still whipping the tears away.  
Amendiel sighed, “That was true in the beginning until I discovered why he liked earth so much. I learned that we can live among humanity. You must believe me when I say that it was his decision to go.” He opened his arms hoping she would accept his shoulder to cry on.  
Chloe turned around and walked into Amendiel’s open arms, The dark angel tightened his arms around her, placing one hand on her back and one in her hair. New tears flowed again over her face, falling on Amendiel’s shirt, “He is really gone, how can I live without him, Amendiel?”  
“I know you will always be in his heart, Chloe and believe me when I say that you can talk to him, like you can talk to father, he will hear you because you achieved something no one ever did, you learned the devil what it means to love somebody and that will never change.” Amendiel said gently tucking a hair behind her ear before continuing, “There is something else he wanted you to have, he bought it while you were on vacation. He really loves you, Chloe. He asked me after the deal with the demons to give this to you. Hoping silently that you wouldn’t forget him.” Amendiel showed her a blue jewelry box with a large white feather between the red ribbon.  
“Why didn’t he give it to me?” Chloe asked between her tears glaring at the square box.  
“He did intend to give you this himself, hoping he could give it to you if you ever accepted him the way he was.”  
She took the large bright feather from between the ribbon, “Is this…?” Chloe asked but she didn’t need to end her question when Amandiel nodded silently. She caressed the feather along her cheek, closing her eyes while feeling the softness of the only thing she had left from the love of her life, forgetting the jewelry box for just a moment. Chloe opened her eyes again and stared at the square box. She opened the box, not noticing the paper that fell on the ground. In the box was a beautiful gold necklace with a large pendant in the form of a feather. Chloe placed her hand in front of her mouth, she was moved by the gesture. She took the necklace out of the box and placed it around her neck. While doing that she looked towards the marble floor, noticing the little paper on the ground near her feet. The letter was wearing her name on the outside. She picked it up from the floor and recognized the beautiful handwriting. Amendiel smiled, “I don’t think he would have thought that he could have to say goodbye to you.”  
Chloe smiled while reading the little letter.

Dear detective, my sweet Chloe,  
If you find this letter it means that I needed to leave earth for some reason. Know that I will always love you, you will be in my heart for all eternity. I hope you like this token and I hope you will wear it, this piece of jewel is specially made for you. If you open it you will find a piece of me inside the feather, keep it close to you and I will know when you are in danger. Every time you feel alone, talk to me and I will hear you. Thank you for everything, Chloe.  
I love you.  
Your Devil Lucifer 

Chloe looked at the golden feather around her neck it was like a sort of medallion. She opened the medallion and it hid yet another white feather no big one like the other one but a little feather, probably from the inside of his wings. She smiled and closed the golden medallion again. She was going to keep this close to her. Her devil would always have that special place in her heart and when her time would come she would beg to send her to Lucifer that way they could live together forever.  
“Come on, let me take you home,” Amendiel said gently while placing his arm around her shoulder leading her towards the elevator. Not knowing that someone was watching them. 

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

AN: Thank you to everyone who favorited/followed or/and reviewed, I feel very welcome in this new fandom. I am not someone who will be able to post once a week, due to my crazy muse who works in overdrive sometimes and had given me 7 projects to finish but do know something I always finish my stories. I even got a sequel in mind for this one. Enjoy chapter two.   
another note << Thoughts>> “speaking” 

Lots of devilish hugs and kisses   
LadyTpower

on with the story. 

Chloe was holding her Medaillon in her hand, the feather was gold placed in a horizontal position while walking towards her car with Amenadiel. She kissed it briefly, <> She smiled at her thoughts hoping her devil really could hear her thought, something about that made her feel safe.

“Amenadiel?” Chloe started, “Lucifer wrote in the letter he can hear my thoughts, do you hear them as well?” she asked the black angel curiously.

“When spoken to us we will hear you, even Lucifer but somehow after his fall from the silver city, he managed to block those thoughts probably by stopping to respond on the name he carried originally Samael. The fact that he is willing to listen to your every thought to him is a big example of how much you really mean to him.” Amenadiel smiled. He took place in the passenger seat of Chloe’s car. He had promised to his brother to see that Chloe would be safe and that started with making sure that she got home safely. 

“If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call me. In whatever way possible.” He said gently. 

Chloe smiled, “Thank you Amenadiel, this means a lot to me.” before she started her car to ride home. Unaware that they were followed every step of their way. 

Back in hell, Lucifer was sitting on his throne with a red chest in his lap. He opened the chest. In the chest was the same golden feather like the one he had given Chloe but only going in the opposite direction, fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. He took the feather in his hand and noticed that it started to glow a bit a sign that Chloe was wearing her necklace.     
Smiling when her voice boomed inside of his mind telling him again how much she loved him. 

“My Lord, the new souls arrived and are ready to be checked.” Gazoch bowed beneath Lucifers throne. 

“Alright, thank you Gazoch," Lucifer said sternly. He kissed the medallion and placed it back in the little chest that was hidden in a special compartment of his throne. The soul's check-up was one of the few tasks he wanted to do himself. There had been mistakes in the past about which soul went to which department. You could see hell like a prison, the departments went from halve open and with a chance to be redeemed towards full closed cells without the chance to be redeemed, very occasionally it happened that Azrael made a mistake and placed a wrong soul in the wrong place, it mostly happened in times of epidemics when she had to much work in to little time. 

Lucifer flew down and followed his demon. Most demons were happy to see their king back in hell. Only a few of them hated him but never risked to speak their mind because they knew how powerful and unforgiven he could be. Especially after the stunt, they had pulled back on earth. Knowing their king there would be punishment for breaking his most important rule never to possess a human being. Lucifer transformed in his devil form before he took the list from his loyal demon Gazoch.  
back on earth, Chloe was opening a bottle of white wine. Trixie was staying with her father for the weekend and she could use a drink. Linda had called her after what she had heard from Maze what had happened. Lucifer had asked Maze if she wanted to go back to hell with him, leaving the choice up to her. A year ago Maze would be happy to go home but she had her friends here on earth and she loved her job as a bounty hunter to much. He asked her the same as he had asked Amenadiel, to take care of the detective and her offspring. 

Chloe had thanked Linda but told her that she wanted to be alone tonight, to process everything that had happened the last few days. from the fact that Lucifer had been changing in his true form without being able to change back to the demons in The Mayan and Lucifer admitting his feelings her and she admitted the same to him to the heartbreaking goodbye. She didn’t blame him for leaving she knew he had no choice if he wanted to safe earth he needed to go back to contain his demons. 

Chloe was filling her glass with the wine when a voice startled her, a voice she never heard before. She turned around and saw an angel with black hair and  gray feathers with black on all the points, “Hello Chloe Decker!”

“Who are you?” she managed to ask him.

“That is not important for now, the angel said and walked towards Chloe before he continued, “So you are my dear brother's human pet!” his tone sarcastic when he mentioned his brother. 

“What do you want?” Chloe asked while she was walking to the door, her eyes never leaving the intruder.

“All in good time my dear.” the angel laughed, “You won’t be needing this where you are going.” He said while he pulled the necklace from Chloe’s neck and tossed it to the ground. He picked her up.  
<> she only could do one thing now, she pulled a loose feather from his wings hoping Amenadiel would find it and help her. 

Amendiel responded immediately by flying to Chloe's home and slowing time. He knocked on her door, "Chloe? Chloe are you here?"   
He forced the door open when she didn't answer him. He looked on the floor and saw a bottle of wine and a glass lying in shards on the floor. He looked a little further and didn't like what he found, her necklace underneath a chair with a real, long, gray-black feather next to it. He knew that this wasn't your usual kidnapping. Chloe had been taken by one of them, another angel and he had a pretty good idea who it was. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
\--------------

Chloe woke up, her hands and feet chained against a cold stone wall. The cold ran over her body, with just a little fire to warm her. Close enough to have some heat, too far to use it to her advantage.   
<> Chloe prayed but was startled out of thoughts when a voice came out of the shadows.  
“Don’t use your energy to pray for help because they will not hear you!” 

“What do you want from me? How did you know what I was thinking?” Chloe asked while she tried to pull her chains.

“Stupid human, I don’t what Lucifer sees in you. Your thoughts can’t leave this cave they bounce back at the forcefield I created at the entrance.”  The angel laughed evilly 

“You will not be laughing once Lucifer is done with you!” Chloe said pulling again at her chains.

“I hope he finds out but not too soon I want you to suffer, Chloe Decker. He took away something very important to me and now it's my time to do the same to him." the angel laughed from beneath his Cloak. 

“I will be back soon, be a good girl.” he laughed while he spread his wings and left the cave. 

Chloe sank back against the cold wall. She hoped that Amenadiel had heard her and was searching for a way to inform Lucifer. 

Amenadiel run into a closed Lux, it was daytime and Maze was helping with the inventory.  
“Maze can I talk to you in private?” Amenadiel said nervously 

Maze signed to come into what used to be Lucifers office. Maze had promised to take care of Lux in his absence. 

“This better be good, angel!” hissed Maze. 

Amenadiel showed her Chloe's medallion and the feather he found with it. 

“What are you doing with Decker's necklace and that stupid feather?" Maze asked a little worried. She had grown fond of the blond detective. 

“I am fearing that one of my brothers is seeking revenge for Uriel’s death and had taken Chloe to get it!” Amenadiel sighed. 

“Does Lucifer know?” Maze asked curiously   
Amenadiel shook his head, “I came to you first maybe you can start a hunt while I fly to hell to get Lucifer.” 

“They better not have harmed her or you won’t recognize your brother!” Maze said angry rolling her demon dagger in her hand. 

“Lucifer is going to be so pissed.” Maze continued, knowing how much Chloe meant to the lord of hell. 

Amenadiel nodded, his brother didn’t know what he took upon himself by taking Chloe. He had killed Uriel for less than that. 

“And if it is who I think it is he is no match for a furious devil even when he is mortal around Chloe!" Amenadiel said swallowing even he hated to stand against an outraged Lord of hell and the black angel was known to be the strongest. Lucifer had one thing the rest lacked, he was a cunning devil when he wanted to be. You couldn't rule hell successfully with only good looks and a sweet personality. Lucifer was not in that way evil like human's thought but when pushing to far he had a dark even monstrous side revealed by an even more hideous face. 

“I am off to hell now, wish me luck!” Amenadiel said more to himself than to Maze because he knew she was not going to that no matter their relationship. 

“Make sure you find Lucifer as soon as possible!” was the only thing Maze said turning her back to her angelic boyfriend. She had a hunt to prepare.

“Oh and Maze, warn the precinct and Dan so that he can take care of Trixie," Amenadiel said right before he left. 

Maze sighed but knew that it had to be done. She took her phone out of her pocket.

“Dan its Mazikeen, can you take care of Trixie for a while longer, I am fearing that something has happened to her mother." Maze was not really known to be tactful. 

“How do you know that she is gone? How long is she missing?” Dan asked worried on the other end of the phone. 

“Amenadiel found her necklace. The one she refused to take off because it was a present from Lucifer underneath on the floor." Maze said not telling him the whole truth he wouldn't handle it very well right now. He wasn't very fond of Lucifer, to begin with, let alone that he would know he told everyone the truth from the start. 

“Why didn’t Amenadiel call me or the precinct?” Dan asked curiously 

“He left to alert Lucifer.” Maze hissed, she wanted to start looking for her friend as soon as possible.  
“Don’t they have phones wherever Lucifer is?” He asked not knowing where the devil was and not really caring either.

“Bad connection!" she just responded, "I am going to leave you to know, I am going to start my own hunt! Make sure your fellow humans at precinct know what happened!" she said before she broke the line. 

Amenadiel stood in front of the gates of hell. Lucifer had closed and guarded them after the demons invasion on earth. He had placed two guards on every side of the gate, two on the inside and two on the outside. All accompanied by large hellhounds. Hellhounds were black wolf-like creatures with eyes of fire. All hellhounds were like that, all except for one young creature called hellpaw. Hellpaw was Lucifer's personal hound, a ghostly white pup with eyes red as fire and another thing that was special about him was the fact that he could retract his large black claws. He was also a lot bigger than most hellhounds, only listening to Lucifer's commands or if Lucifer wasn't around Gazoch, Lucifer's right hand and most loyal demon. 

“Open the gates, I need to speak to Lucifer," Amenadiel spoke sternly. 

“My lord is busy right now!” spoke one of the demon’s named Talvir, “we have the order to not open the gates for anyone without his permission.” 

“Listen, you demon, I am his brother Amenadiel and I have an urgent message for him about someone dear to him so let me trough!” Amenadiel said holding his stern voice. 

Talvir looked at his fellow demon Rokos hoping that he knew what to do. Rokos nodded slightly. 

“Varkeral, show this angel towards the throne room and inform our king of his arrival," Rokos said towards a smaller demon. 

“Yes, Rokos." nodded the little one, he was clearly a messenger of some sort, a servant beneath the guards. Amenadiel knew that guarding the gate was a big responsibility and if you were chosen, you were trusted by the king. An honor since he came back because Lucifer was even more strict than before. They all paid dear for their little adventure on earth most of all iDrohmos. He could have been promoted to be head torturer but because of his disloyalty, he was demoted to cleaning the sleeping area of the hellhounds. The lowest job in the ranking of demons. If he had listened to the devil and went straight back to hell when ordered he could have been dropped to a regular demon without change to climb back up. Lucifer had made an example out of him what could happen when you double-crossed the lord of hell. 

Amenadiel was pacing up in the throne room when a deep growl made him look up. hellpaw stood in the throne room, showing his large white fangs and his big black claws, ready to attack the intruder.

“Down, hellpaw!" followed a voice from behind Amenadiel. A voice he knew very well. 

The hellhound went down immediately.

Amenadiel turned towards Lucifer with a face full of worries. It was clear to the devil that this wasn't a friendly visit but that something was dead wrong. 

“Chloe?” He asked almost guessing the subject of Amenadiel’s visit.

Amenadiel swallowed only and nodded sadly.   
TBC …


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

\--------------

 

"what… what happened? Where is she? Azrael?" Lucifer fired the questions towards his brother. 

 

"She is not dead, Lucifer. Azrael didn't take her but I am afraid someone else did…" Amenadiel said clearly worried. 

 

"Who?" Lucifer asked with his eyes full of fire. 

 

Amenadiel kept silent and looked down. 

 

"Who… took… her, Amenadiel? Lucifer asked now in full devil mode. Amenadiel feared that this was going to happen. He didn't want to be in his brother's place when he would finally found him. His brother was no match for a devil in full rage, not even when he was near Chloe. 

 

Amenadiel took the white-black feather and Chloe’s necklaces out of his inner pocket and gave it to Lucifer. Hellpaw kept his eyes on his master, the white hell hound sensed Lucifer's rage. 

 

Lucifer was pacing down the throne room now. The feather and the necklace still in his hands, "Wait until I get my hands on that bastard."

 

"Calm down, Luci. We are not going to find her this way." Amenadiel did his best to calm his brother down. 

 

"Gazoch!" Lucifer yelled through his palace. 

 

The little démon came running inside. He could never take over the throne. He had already achieved the highest possible position in demon hierarchy, except for Maze that is. He was next to Maze the only demon with permission to walk the earth plane in case of an emergency. He knew very well not to take these rights for granted. Lucifer wasn't an easy king to work for. He could easily throw you to the lowest step on the ladder, just ask Dromos. Although that particular demon should be happy he still existed. 

 

"You called, my lord?" Gazoch said while bowing his head. 

 

"Yes, Gazoch. There is an emergency I need to attend to on earth. I need you to manage the place Again. I am taking Hellpaw with me this time. I want to find the place back as I leave it now, okay?" The devil said sternly. 

 

"Yes, my lord. Will you be gone long?" Gazoch dared to ask. 

"That is not of your concern, Gazoch. You will know where to find me.” 

 

“Yes, my lord.” Gazoch still bowing his head. 

 

Lucifer placed his hand on Amenadiel’s shoulder, “Come on, brother, we need to find Chloe and I know just how to do that.” 

 

“How are we going to find her? Knowing him he put a curse on the place where he keeps her, that way she can’t pray to us.” Amenadiel asked the devil. 

 

“With Hellpaw. He looks like a white wolf-like dog. If someone asks I tell them that he is a hybrid between a wolf and a husky.” Lucifer smiled

 

“Come on Hellpaw!” he said to the hellhound. The creature wagged his tail and followed his master.

 

Suddenly Lucifer stopped and turned around again his eyes red like fire, “Oh and Gazoch, if I see or sense another demon on earth besides you or Maze, you will be the one answering to this time. Don’t disappoint me again, Demon!”

 

Gazoch knew that his king meant business this time. The devil wasn’t known for throwing chances. This was Gazoch’s last chance and by his lord’s father, he wasn’t going to disappoint him. 

 

Amenadiel and Lucifer landed at his penthouse above Lux. Hellpaw jumped out of Lucifer’s arm’s, sniffing around this new place, clearly owned by his master. 

 

Lucifer walked towards his bar and poured out a scotch for him and his brother, “Now, brother tell me everything you know.

 

Chloe sat against the cold wall in the cave when the angel walked in with some bread and water. 

 

“How is our little miracle?” He laughed evilly. 

 

“What are you talking about?” Chloe asked, still fighting against the chains. 

“Don’t waste your energy, darling. They are made to punish angels who don’t deserve to fall like your partner or should I say, love?” The angel mocked. 

 

“Leave me alone you bastard!” She yelled more scared than angry.

 

The blond angel crouched down in front of her, placing his finger underneath her chin that way he forced her face towards him. 

 

“I can see why my brother fell for you though!” the angel said silently, “maybe I will have some fun with you before I will kill you!” 

 

“You can’t kill me! You are not allowed to kill humans!” Chloe yelled with tears in her eyes.

 

“Oh, but nobody will ever know thanks to this spell I cast on this cave. I would be good if I were you, my darling!” 

 

“Lucifer will make you wish you had never done this when he finds out!” Chloe yelled she still hoped that Amenadiel had heard her and found the feather she had pulled from the angels' wings. 

 

“I still don’t know who you are!” sniffed Chloe.

 

“Who I am is not important. You will soon want to forget about my brother after you tasted heaven.” the mysterious angel laughed

 

“I will never betray Lucifer like that!” Chloe yelled again 

 

“That is what you think my darling, here is water and bread I will come back soon enough.” The angel said before he took her chin between his thumb and index finger and placed his lips roughly on hers before he left.

 

Lucifer was pacing around in his living room after he had called Daniel with the question to bring her something with Chloe’s sent.

 

“Luci, even if we have something with her scent where are we going to start searching she isn’t wearing her necklace anymore?” Amenadiel asked curiously. 

 

Lucifer was silent clearly trying to come up with a plan when his eyes fell on Chloe’s necklace. 

 

“The necklace that’s it, brother!” Lucifer said a little cheerful, “wait here. I will be right back.” 

 

The dark angel needed to wait only a couple of earthly minutes before Lucifer stood back in front of him. He was carrying a necklace like Chloe’s but in the opposite direction.

“What are you going to do?” Amenadiel asked curiously. 

 

Lucifer was ready to answer but was stopped by the sound of his elevator. 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I put the rate up because of implying on a rape scene. Don’t worry I didn’t write anything Explicit. 

Thanks for all the people who wrote a comment or left kudos on AO3 or favorite, followed or wrote a review on FFN 

I love you all.

 

Chapter 5

\--------------

 

Amenadiel and Lucifer turned towards the elevator. They saw Dan walking inside with gloves and a shirt probably owned by Chloe. A deep growl stopped Dan though and made him look around in fear until his eyes felt on the wolf-like creature. 

"Down Hellpaw!" Lucifer yelled towards his dog with the fire burning in his eyes. 

The hellhound stopped immediately but kept a watchful eye on the strange man. 

Dan stopped and watched between the large dog and his wife's partner.

"Your… Your eyes…" Dan said fearfully. 

 

"We don't have time for a freak out Dan if Amenadiel is right and it's my brother Michael, she might be in bigger trouble than we think," Lucifer said sternly but soft enough to prevent another freakout. 

 

"Are you willing to help me find Chloe?" Lucifer asked without nearing the detective. 

 

"Dan, we are still the same people as before you knew. Luci isn't the monster you people claim him to be." Amenadiel said in his brother's defense. There had been a time that they hated each other but that was before the dark angel knew what it felt like to be a fallen angel. It made him see everything in another perspective knowing that Lucifer's fall was so much worse and painful. 

 

Dan took a few deep breaths and nodded, "You two are right. Is he save to have around?" Dan asked pointing toward the large animal. 

 

"As long as you don't attack me, you will be safe from him. He knows now that I trust you and so he will look out for you as well." Lucifer said softly. 

 

"First things first we will need a starting point for our search. Stand back, everyone." Lucifer said taking the two pieces of the necklace in his hand. 

 

Chloe closed her eyes and placed her head against the cold wall. A tear escaped her eye. Never in her whole life was she so afraid as at this moment. Her thoughts went to her family and Lucifer. She was sure that he was looking for her, but she really hoped he would be here on time. 

 

Her eyes opened again when she sensed a presence. She saw the blond man with the black and white wings watching her. Something in those eyes made her fear him now more than ever. They showed a combination of lust and anger. 

 

"What to do with you?" Michael sighed. 

 

"please just let me go," Chloe begged she couldn't hide her fear anymore. The thought of what the angel was implying to do was just too much for her. 

 

"Why would I do something like that?" laughed the angel. We didn't have fun yet. 

Michael stood up and walked towards her. He crouched beside her. She felt his finger over her chin going further down towards her breast but Chloe knew it was now or never. She searched all off her courage and spit in the angels face. Michael didn't take this well though and smashed her in the face. He beat her just hard enough not to kill her. That way he wouldn't be breaking his father's law. He never told them he couldn't maim them though. That's the way Michael saw it. His brother was going to suffer as he had suffered from Uriel's death. This woman would be ruined forever for the devil. The angel smiled at the thought of how heavenly she was going to feel the moment he ripped her clothes off her body. 

 

Lucifer placed the two pieces together. The two necklaces molted as one now started to rise just above his hand. A bright star appeared above it, with a light brighter than the brightest star Lucifer ever created. The star had eight points, with one point considerably longer. 

"Let me introduce you to my star compass of light and love," Lucifer said proudly. 

 

"How is this thing going to help us find her?" Dan asked curiously 

 

"That is quite simple, Dan. The necklace is made just for Chloe and is in touch with her soul from the moment she started wearing it. I have had the other half of the necklace. When I put them together it will show me where she is.” Lucifer said his worries making him nervous. 

 

“Why do we need that animal than?” Dan asked pointing towards Hellpaw. Hellpaw sensing the disturbance started growling again. Lucifer rolled his eyes. They were losing precious time here. 

 

“First of all down Hellpaw and secondly detective douche, we need him because if I know Michael well enough he will have something done to the place where he holds her captive. Don’t you think she would have contacted me or Amenadiel if she could?” The devil was getting agitated. 

 

“Calm down, Luci. We will find Chloe. Now, where does the star lead us?” Amenadiel said sensing that his brother was losing all control over his emotions. 

 

Daniel took some deep breaths to prevent another freakout. 

 

“Come on let’s go and find Chloe. Come on Hellpaw!” Lucifer yelled while he starts walking towards his elevator. The wolf from hell close to his master's heel. Followed by Amenadiel and Daniel. They were going to take Dan’s car to search for Chloe. Hellpaw sitting in the back of the trunk. Amenadiel on the backseat. Dan was driving the car with Lucifer and his bright star compass in the passenger seat next to him.

 

Chloe woke up dazed. She was groaning in pain and feeling even colder than before she was knocked out by the angel. 

“What happened to me?” she asked herself but was shocked when she noticed that her clothing had been ruined. It was only now that she noticed that she had bruises all over her body included on her inner thighs. 

 

Chloe closed her eyes and tears started crying while making herself as small as she possibly could with her hands chained at the wall. 

 

A sudden, “Good Morning my princess,” made her hide her face behind her knees. She just wanted Lucifer to find her and soon. 

 

<> Chloe thought to herself, make Lucifer proud and show that you don’t want to be messed with. 

 

“I am not your princess and I never will be. You will be paying big time when Lucifer finds me.” Chloe yelled, tears still in her eyes. 

 

Michael laughed, “You really think you are special, don’t you? Lucifer will not give you a second look.” 

 

“That is not true! He is searching I know he is.” Chloe yelled in response. 

 

“He can’t find you, my dear princess. I think it is wise to just obey me now don’t you think. I may not be allowed to kill a human but nothing is saying that I can’t let them suffer and if they die well pity we will go to the next one. A beautiful girl by the name of Beatrice?” Michael mocked 

 

“No please, leave my girl alone.” Chloe pulled her chains in anger and fear for her daughter. 

 

“Be a good girl then, my dear Chloe and do as I say and I will leave her alone. I will hear your answer when I return. Bye bye, my princess.” Michael said before leaving again. Chloe didn’t know how long he had been here or if he even had left but sighed deeply she was alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

\-------------

 

Daniel was driving for an hour now, with the devil beside him, his angelic brother behind him and a large wolf’s head looking over the backseat of his car. It looked like the devil was sending them to the outskirts of town. Lucifer himself got more agitated by the minute. He was going to make his brother suffer for taking his woman. Maze had been searching all day but had been called back because someone needed to pick up Trixie from school and stay with her that evening. Lucifer wasn’t planning to stop with the search until Chloe was safe in his arms again. He knew that Gazoch would restrain all demon’s. He was going to run hell from Lux with Gazoch as his manager, there was no way in hell that he was going to leave his detective yet again if she would still have him that is. Daniel noticed the redness in Lucifer’s eyes, “Lucifer, calm down man, you frighten everybody we pass with those eyes. We will find her.” Dan said looking briefly at the devil in the passenger's seat next to him before returning his eyes back on the road in front of him. Daniel didn’t know if the shock would be hitting him in the face afterward but for now, he knew he could trust Lucifer or he would never have allowed Maze to take care of his daughter. He knew that Trixie adored the demon. 

 

“You are right Daniel but I can’t help it. I just want to find her as soon as possible.” Lucifer sighed deeply. Dan heard the sadness and worries in his voice.

 

“You truly love her, don’t you?” Dan asked curiously, already sensing the answer but he knew now that Lucifer never lied despite his given title humans had given him, Lucifer was lots of things but a prince of lies that was one of the things he wasn’t. 

 

Lucifer smiled genuinely, “Yes, Dan I love her with whole my heart. I shouldn’t have left her in the first place. I should have been here, knowing that Michael would do something like this. It’s my bloody fault that this happened.” Lucifer said trying to control the turmoil inside of him. 

 

“You did what you thought was best at the time, Luci. You couldn’t know Michael was going to do this to her.” Amenadiel tried to comfort his brother by placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. 

 

“I don’t know what Amenadiel is talking about but, this is not your fault, Lucifer,” Dan said also trying to give the devil some comfort.

 

Lucifer shook his head, “I should have stayed on earth as she asked me to. I shouldn’t have left her to go back to hell.” 

 

“Luci, listen to me, you didn’t have a choice at the time. You couldn’t leave hell in chaos.” 

 

Lucifer wanted to react on what Amenadiel just said but was stopped when his star compass started to act crazy. The bright star was turning clockwise like a mad man. 

 

Chloe was embracing her knees with her arms, hiding her head behind it. She was trying to keep herself warm. Outside maybe sunny but the cave was cold and wet. She had made herself as small. She sat as far from the entrance as she possibly could with the chains still holding her back. With tears in her eyes she looked up when she sensed someone, she still hoped that Lucifer would find her soon. She was disappointed again when she saw Michael closing his wings behind his back but without making them disappear. 

 

“How is my princess?” he asked evilly before he noticed the tears in her eyes. 

 

“Still crying about my big bad brother? If you treat me good, you could have everything you could ever want.” Michael said while he placed a feather underneath her chin and forced her to look at him. 

 

“I don’t want you! I want Lucifer! I only love him!” she yelled while tears in her eyes. 

 

Michael smashed her with that same wing. She felt the blood run from the wound on her cheek delivered by a razor-sharp feather. Chloe tried to control her emotions but her breaths started to quicken, tears started to run even faster. She was clearly in a lot of pain. She tried not to be scared, she kept hoping for her devil. 

 

“Now I don’t think you deserved this but I will be a good angel and leave you some bread and water. If you are sweet for me than I will give you some warmth too.” He said while walking slowly towards her. She could read the lust in his dark eyes, eyes even eviler than Lucifers red devil eyes or that is what Chloe thought, not knowing that she would reconsider that thought. 

 

She made herself small again but that was useless. She was powerless against this angel. 

 

<< And people think the devil is the evil one.>> thought Chloe while Michael lifted her from the ground until was on her legs again. Chloe swallowed this was her chance to fight back and kicked Michael back between his legs. 

 

“You bitch, you will pay for that!” Michael said taking Chloe by her throat and forced her legs open again. Chloe closed her eyes and started crying silently. The only thing that kept her going was the thoughts about a certain devil, knowing he was coming for her. That moment the angel wouldn’t know what hit him. 

 

“Daniel stop here. The compass isn’t helping anymore we need to move forward on foot, hoping that Hellpaw can bring us straight to her. She is near I can feel it.” Lucifer said without looking at anybody. 

 

Dan did what he was told and parked the car at the side of the road. Lucifer made his compass disappear with a movement of his hand above it and placed the pieces in his inside pocket while Amenadiel released their only hope on finding Chloe, Hellpaw. 

 

“Do you have the piece of clothing?” Lucifer asked Daniel. 

 

Dan just nodded and gave the devil a plastic bag with a scarf of Chloe. Lucifer took the bag and crouched next to his hellhound. 

“Search, Hellpaw!” Lucifer commanded, “It’s up to you now, my boy. Find her!”

 

Hellpaw looked at his master, sniffed in the plastic bag and placed his nose on the ground. He started sniffing and soon found the trail they were looking for. He took off with his master hot in his heels followed by Amenadiel and Dan.

 

The last one looked shocked when the wolf stopped sniffing on the ground and placed his nose in the air, again he took off like a bat out of hell! He had her scent again. 

 

“Hold tight, my love, I am on my way!” Lucifer whispered while he started following his Hellpaw again. He would find her, he just knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7 

\-------------

 

“Still not choosing a real angel over a fallen one?” Michael asked in a whispering voice after yet another round of abuse, he was going to break her.

 

“I will never choose someone else over Lucifer!” Chloe yelled pushing him off her, “I know Lucifer will find me soon, that keeps me strong. Knowing that you will be in big trouble when he finds me.” 

 

“Wrong answer, my dear princess, I could give you everything that you want once I am on the throne in heaven but you still chose to wait for your death in this cave. Pity, I will be back soon enough my dear.” Michael laughed. 

 

“I rather choose to go willingly to hell with Lucifer than to be with a bastard like you!” Chloe wasn’t going to give up, she would not break apart in front of this low excuse for an angel. 

 

“You would willingly go with evil incarnate?” Michael couldn’t understand why someone would choose the devil of all creatures.

 

“I will always choose him, he has more goodness in his littlest feather than you in your entire body!” Chloe didn’t know where this strength came from all of a sudden. 

 

“You will beg to choose me, my princess. You will see how wonderful you could have it by my side. I will wait for that moment.” The angel said bringing a lost lock of hair back behind her ear. Chloe took that moment to spit right in Michael’s face. This move made the angel even angrier than he already was. 

 

“You just spilled the last chance for a warm night!” He said holding Chloe’s chin between his dumb and index finger.

 

Hellpaw was still sniffing in the air when he suddenly took off with impressive speed. The white hellhound had found a trail. 

 

“He has a trail!” Lucifer yelled before he spread his wings and took off. He would never be able to follow the wolf-like creature on foot. 

 

“Hold on!” Amenadiel only said while he scooped Dan up in bridal style and he spread his black wings. Dan had just enough time to brace himself by bringing his arms around Amenadiel’s neck. If someone had told him last week that he would be helping the devil and would flying in the arms of an angel, hell be in the arms of another male this way, Dan would have thought that you were escaped from and mental institution.

 

It took them a flight of a few minutes before Hellpaw finally stopped, he was standing up against a clive. The wolf looked at his owner, who on his turn looked up to see his brother disappear from this plane. Amenadiel placed his hand on Lucifer’s shoulder the moment he saw his brother rage by the way he shifted in his true form.

 

“We will get him for this Luci, but first we need to find Chloe and bring her to safety,” Amenadiel said trying to calm down his brother, not for Michael sake but he wanted to be sure that Chloe was safe first. Something Lucifer knew to be right but he had kept such control on his rage that seeing the object of his anger would be enough for the devil to go bad. 

 

Lucifer looked towards the ground and took a few deep breaths, “You are right, brother!” Lucifer's devil face disappeared again and made a place for the face they all got to know so well. The only thing that didn’t change back, were his eyes they kept their red color. 

 

It was only then that Lucifer found his hellhound missing, the devil looked up and saw his wolf climbing the cliff.

 

“I think Hellpaw has found something,” Lucifer said. 

 

It was enough for the devil the spread his wings and fly up towards the place where Hellpaw had disappeared. He found his wolf from hell lying next to an unconscious body. He walked towards his wolf and caressed him behind his ear. It was that moment he noticed that the human laying in a fetal position was none other than the object of his dreams. He placed his fingers in her neck with a little hesitation fearing that he was too late. He skin felt cold but he felt her heart beating slightly. There was no time to lose. Michael was going to pay for this. He noticed the ruined clothing laying around her. He took a few breaths to calm himself again, now was not the time for anger. 

 

“Keep her as warm as possible, Hellpaw! I am going down again for a moment. Don’t let anything come near her.” Lucifer ordered. He saw that his hellhound had understood by the way he crept closer to Chloe. Placing his large head on her large body.

 

Amenadiel and Daniel looked anxiously when they saw Lucifer coming down again.

 

“Did you find her?” They both asked simultaneously

 

“Yes, I found her but just in time, she wouldn’t have survived another night! Daniel do you have a key to the detective's apartment?” Lucifer asked a little worried. 

 

Dan nodded, “I have a key in case there would be something wrong with her or Trixie.” 

 

“Good, let Amenadiel fly you to the apartment and bring a warm robe and some blankets to warm her up. I will stay here in case my brother returns.” Lucifer flew up again not waiting for his brother and Dan to leave. The devil didn’t want to leave her side. He crouched down next to her. He started caressing Chloe’s hair whispering her name.

 

“Chloe? Chloe, come back to me darling.”

 

Lucifer was shocked when she suddenly pushed him aside, “No, not again I will never choose you over Lucifer!” 

 

“Ssst, Chloe, it’s me Lucifer,” Lucifer said softly the pain obvious in his voice. Chloe looked beside her, thinking that she was going insane. 

 

“Lucifer?” she asked softly, her voice broken, “Is it you?” 

 

“It’s me, darling. Now let’s release you from these chains.” Lucifer his voice stayed as soft as possible. It was clear that she had gone through a hard time. He removed the cuff’s from her writs. That was rewarded by an attempt to fall in Lucifers arms it was only now that she felt a movement near her. 

 

“Don’t worry, Chloe, this is Hellpaw, he found you. He will not hurt you.” She looked at the large creature and caressed his head. Hellpaw looked at his owner who nodded his head. The hellhound understood the silent question to give the detective some room. He stood up only to lay down again on her other side. His head on Chloe’s legs. 

 

It was enough for Chloe to fall in his arms and started crying in the crook of his neck. Lucifer’s arms went around her as careful as he possibly could. 

 

“I knew you would come for me, it was so hard Lucifer. Only my thoughts of you searching for me could keep me sane.” The sobbing didn’t stop, Lucifer kept rocking her in his arms waiting for Amenadiel and Dan to come back with something to wear. 

 

“Ssst It’s alright, it’s over now. He will not hurt you anymore!” Lucifer repeated over and over hoping he could comfort her a little. tears ran over his face. He was startled out of his thoughts when Hellpaw started growling but stopped from the moment that he noticed who it was. 

Amenadiel had brought a robe for her, “Heavenly Father, what has happened to her!” 

 

“Please, don’t mention him or his place for the moment!” Lucifer said sternly while taking the robe out of his brother’s hands. 

 

“Come on, detective, let’s get you to the hospital,” Lucifer said while he placed the robe around her. Noticing the cuts and bruises over her body. He needed to swallow his anger away. 

 

“Don’t ever leave me again!” she said holding onto him like a lifeline.

 

“I won’t leave you, Chloe now I am going to lift you that way we can get out of here.” Lucifer scooped her but looked towards his brother before taking off, “Amenadiel bring Hellpaw down with you will you.” 

 

His brother sighed but nodded, He didn’t like the creatures of hell but he needed to admit that they wouldn’t have found her without the hellhounds help. 

 

“Come on, let’s get down, Hellpaw,” Amenadiel said opening his arms. 

 

The hellhound growled but jumped in the angel’s arms nonetheless. 

 

“I like this any more than you so let’s get this over with.” Amenadiel sighed before following his brother down. 

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

\-------------

 

Lucifer landed softly on the ground, Chloe was still clinging to him like a lifeline with her head hidden in the crook of his neck.

 

“Dan, drive hellpaw and Amenadiel to Lux, I am going to fly Chloe there,” Lucifer said a little agitated. 

 

“We need to bring her to the hospital, Lucifer,” Dan yelled worried not knowing what Lucifer was capable of.

 

“I am going to heal the wounds myself,” Lucifer said before he took off. 

 

“He is kidding right?” Dan asked in fear for his ex-wife’s live. 

 

“Don’t worry, Daniel, she is in good hands with Lucifer. He isn’t just the devil you know he was an archangel once. Lucifer has the most powerful wings of all my siblings myself included. They have the power to heal physical wounds.” Amenadiel defended his brother. 

 

“Alright, I believe you. Come on let’s hit the road back to Lux.” Dan said before walking back towards the car, he wanted it to see for himself if Amenadiel was right otherwise he would kill Lucifer, devil or not. 

 

meanwhile, Lucifer landed on the balcony of his penthouse above Lux. Maze was watching The Lion King II Simba’s pride with Trixie. She knew the little girl loved the movie and it was the only thing that could stop her mind of worrying about her mommy. 

 

Maze looked up from the television when she heard something on the balcony, her demon dagger in her hand ready to destroy an unwelcome visitor but put it away again when he heard Lucifer’s voice, “It’s alright, Detective. You will feel better in no time.” 

 

“Don’t leave me, Lucifer. He will come back for me.” Chloe sobbed in the crook of his neck. 

 

He never had seen his detective like this, so lost so afraid. Yes, she had been afraid of him for a while but not like this. It made his devil's blood boil inside of him. As soon as he had healed her and Hellpaw was home he would go and let all his rage out. 

 

“You are safe here, detective. I am going to bring you to my bedroom but only to heal your wounds and for you to be able to rest.” Lucifer said as soft as possible while he walked her to his bedroom. He looked towards Maze like he was saying to try and keep the little hellion occupied for a little longer. He didn’t want her to see her mommy like this. He tried to be as silent as possible but it was no use.

 

“You found mommy, Lucifer,” Trixie yelled cheerfully. 

 

“Yes, and he is going to make mommy better now so we have to wait just a little longer, okay?” Maze asked trying to be as soft as possible. 

 

“But I want to see mommy.” Trixie sobbed Maze embraced the struggling child. 

 

“Lucifer, will come and get you as soon and possible, alright?” Maze said while she held the sobbing child. 

 

“Trust me, she is the best in his hands.” Maze tried to comfort the little girl. 

 

Lucifer laid Chloe down on his soft bed or he tried to anyway, “Chloe, love, you need to let me go for me to be able to help you.” Lucifer said softly he didn’t know his detective has such a strong grip. 

 

Chloe sighed and let go not losing Lucifer out of her sight. Lucifer smiled, “Time to heal your wounds, close your eyes, love. The light can be bright.” Lucifer whispered before he opened his wings. 

 

He pulled out six of his largest feather’s trying not to cut himself at the razor-sharp side’s. He placed two of them on her forehead, two of them on her stomach and one on each leg. The ones on her forehead and stomach placed in such a way that they both formed a cross. He sighed deeply, this was the hard part. He held his hand over the cross on her forehead and spoke in a language she didn’t know nor understand. He repeated the same thing with the cross on her stomach and the feathers on her legs. 

 

The feather’s started to light up one by one until Lucifer’s room was filled with the brightest light. He looked nervously as the wounds started to fade away one by one, this was the first time he did something like this one a human. He knew his feathers could heal human’s but he hadn’t performed this sort of healing since his fall eon’s ago. 

 

Lucifer looked up when his elevator sound rang through the penthouse. Hellpaw came running in the bedroom placing himself next to his master. He heard a faint, “What is that light?” it had to be detective douche before he heard someone answer but he needed to focus on this task right here. 

 

Lucifer’s worried stopped the moment the light started to fade together with all the bruises and cuts his brother had brought on her. He removed the feather’s from her body, “You can open your eyes now, Chloe.” the devil said softly while caressing her hair. 

 

‘Lucifer?” Chloe asked softly

 

“I am here, love.” he whispered while he took a seat at the edge off his bed, “Rest now, love. Your bruises and cuts are healed but it took a lot of your body.” 

 

“Will you be here when I wake up?” Chloe asked nervously. 

 

"I would love to say yes, love but Michael needs to be punished for what he did to you and it will be a cold day in hell before letting my dad handle this but don't worry nobody will get past Maze or Hellpaw," Lucifer said feeling his blood boil again. 

 

"Please, come back to me, Lucifer," Chloe said fear clearly in her voice. 

 

"I will do my very best to come back. Don't worry, love. Don't forget who you are talking to." Lucifer said lovingly. 

 

"He said that you were no match for him," Chloe whispered with tears in her eyes. 

 

"Don't worry, Chloe. He was no match for Samael," Lucifer shivered when he heard his birth name again, but Amenadiel continued, "He sure as hell isn't going to be a match for the devil."

 

"But Lucifer wasn't it Michael who defeated you when you fell?" Chloe asked scared now. 

 

“Yes, after father had punished Luci. But Lucifer got stronger, as the eons went by. Where do you think that Maze has learned to fight? If it makes you more comfortable, I am planning to go with him. Michael went to far this time. I am all about letting father punish but not this time. Luci would kill me if I would only suggest something like that.” Amenadiel smiled friendly. 

 

“Rest now, Chloe, I will be back before you know it,” Lucifer said before kissing Chloe’s forehead. Chloe placed her arms around Lucifer’s neck and pulled him to her until her lips touched his. Lucifer was taken aback for a moment but recovered soon and kissed her back. Lucifer smiled before looking towards his hellhound, “I want you to stay with Chloe and only the person’s in this house or people that have permission from Daniel or Maze are allowed to touch her.” Lucifer commanded. 

 

Hellpaw jumped on the bed carefully, like he sensed that the woman he needed to protect was weak at the moment and laid himself down next to her. 

 

“Come on, brother. We have a sibling to punish.” Lucifer growled deeply. 

 

Amenadiel followed in silence. 

 

“Can I see mommy now, Lucifer?” Trixie asked impatiently when Lucifer showed his face outside the room.

 

“Sure, little hellion but be quiet please mommy need some rest and let Maze go with you the first time,” Lucifer said while he sat on one knee to be more at her level. 

 

“Okay, Maze are you coming?” Trixie asked cheerfully. 

 

“Maze, you or Daniel need are responsible for who visits the detective. I gave Hellpaw the order to protect her from everyone who hasn’t permission from you or Daniel.” Lucifer said sternly. Normally Maze would counter back that she didn’t take commands from him anymore but she knew what he was capable off and when to shut up. The devil was boiling like hell at the moment. She just nodded before walking towards the bedroom with Trixie. 

 

Dan had been silent this whole time, “Please, make that bastard pay.” He only said without looking up. 

 

Lucifer’s jaw tightened and walked towards the balcony his wings folded behind his back. 

 

 

Michael landed back in the cave hours later, shocked to see that Chloe was gone, “Lost something, brother?” sounded from out of the darkest corner. Michael startled at the sound of the voice but even more when the only thing he saw in the darkness was two eyes red holding the fires of hell. Those eyes could only mean one thing, The devil was back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: 

 

Michael landed back in the cave hours later, shocked to see that Chloe was gone, “Lost something, brother?” sounded out of the darkest corner. Michael startled at the sound of the voice but even more when the only thing he saw in the darkness was two red eyes holding the fires of hell. Those eyes could only mean one thing, The devil was back. 

 

“Lu...Lucifer, brother, how did you get up here without your wings?” Michael asked trying to get his emotions under control. Lucifer getting back his wings was something he hadn’t counted on. There was another thing he didn’t know, the fact that the devil and his brother Amenadiel had buried their hatched. That they no longer hated each other. 

 

“What’s wrong, brother, didn’t count on it?” sounded another voice from the other corner. Michael was shocked to hear that voice, knowing that he was probably on Lucifer’s side now. 

He didn’t see the angel but he knew very well who’s voice that was.

 

“Amenadiel?” he asked shocked. “To answer your question, my dear brother,...” Lucifer continued with a sarcastic tone on the word dear, “I got my wings back a few years ago, I think it’s curious that you never counted on that and you know what else? I even have an extra pair thanks to my fall.” Lucifer grinned devilishly. 

 

“I trained hard since your fall, my brother, you are no match for me, even with Amenadiel’s help,” Michael said sounding with more confidence than he felt. Deep inside he knew that he was bluffing. 

 

“Is that so, never underestimate your enemy, Michael.” Lucifer groaned through his teeth while he slowly walked out of the shadow. His skin as red as hell’s fire. His bat-like wings were visible from behind his back. 

 

 

This was the sign for Amenadiel to come and stand beside his red-colored brother, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were as cold as ice. 

 

“Amenadiel, I thought you hated Lucifer?” Michael asked curiously, doing his best to stay put and hide the fear he was feeling. 

 

“We get along very well since my fall.” Amenadiel responded, “Your first big mistake.” 

 

“No, his first mistake was taking Chloe and his second mistake was, laying his dirty hands on her.” Lucifer groaned while he stepped closer, his head tilted slightly to the right. 

 

Michael unfolded his wings now, “Yes and she tasted divine.” 

 

This made Lucifer snap the last spark of control he still had. He gripped Michael by the throat and smashed him against the furthest wall of the cave. 

 

Amenadiel jumped aside not intervening with what his brother was doing, not this time. Instead, he crouched next to a shocked Michael, “You are playing with the devil’s fire, brother, you probably get burned.” 

 

Amenadiel walked towards one of the sidewalls of the cave, slightly leaning against it. His arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“Aren’t you going to stop him?” He asked Amenadiel while he saw Lucifer coming to him at a slow pace without his smile this time. 

 

Amenadiel shook his head, “Nope, I don’t want to lose my life today.” 

 

Lucifer grabbed Michael’s throat again and lifted him. Michael tried to smash his wings in the devil’s face but Lucifer was faster piercing the two wings with his razor-sharp thumbs on top of his devil wings. 

 

“Lucifer, please, even you wouldn’t kill your twin brother?” Michael said trying to work on his mood. 

 

“I killed Uriel for much less than this!” he whispered against Michael’s ear. 

 

Lucifer took Michael’s wing and snapped the base like it was a little twig. 

 

Michael cried out in pain. The harder Michael cried the tighter Lucifer’s grip got on his throat. 

 

“Did that hurt?” Lucifer mocked without a smile but with his jaw tightened. 

 

“Lucifer please, don’t kill me! I will do whatever you want.” Michael plead 

 

“Oh but you are way past the chance of making a deal, Mikey!” Lucifer groaned before switching his left hand for his right hand around Michael’s throat. 

 

“You passed that chance the moment you took Chloe,” Lucifer said angrily before he took Michael’s left wing’s base in his left hand and snapped that one too. Michael cried in pain. 

 

“That must hurt!” was the only thing Amenadiel responded. 

 

The fact that he stood there as strongest of all angels while the devil was maiming his brother was more than enough punishment from Amenadiel’s side. He also knew that he better not interfered if he wanted the hatched to stay buried. Never in his whole life did he see Lucifer this angry. 

 

“Please, kill me already or don’t have the guts to murder another of your siblings?” Michael asked with renewed courage. 

“Not a good move, Mike.” Laughed Amenadiel while shaking his head. 

 

Michael wanted to respond to that but was cut off by Lucifer, who was enraged like never before. 

 

“Oh, but you lost your chance on a quick death the moment you laid your hands on the love of my life!” Lucifer groaned while he took his brother with his cross. He turned his hands with force to the left. 

 

Amenadiel closed his eyes after he heard the muscles being ripped out of place, 

“Auch.” 

 

Never did Michael feel so much pain as he did know. Never had he longed for death. The tears ran over his cheeks. 

 

The devil took a step back and let his brother fall to the cold ground of the cave where Chloe had been imprisoned for so long. He kneeled beside his brother taking his chin in his clawed hands and forced him to look Lucifer straight in the face.

 

“I got something much better planned for you, brother. You are going to regret everything you did for eternity.” Lucifer said again with his devilish smile. 

 

***Lucifer

 

Trixie walked inside Lucifers room, where Chloe seemed to rest peacefully. Hellpaw looked up from his place beside her. The wolf from hell was so large that he took the rest of the bed to fit on it.

 

"It's alright Hellpaw. She won't hurt her." Maze said softly. Something she did rarely knowing what she was. 

 

"Maze, is my mommy in a lot of pain after Lucifer helped her?" Trixie asked curiously still looking at her mom sleeping. 

 

"No, Trix, Lucifer healed her but that took a lot of energy from your mother so she is very tired now. Let's go back to the living room and come back later," said Maze. 

 

"Can I give her a kiss before we leave?" Trixie asked. 

 

Maze sighed but nodded. She watched how Trixie walked to her mother and how she gave her a little peck on the cheek. 

 

Dan sat in the living room his arms over his knees, his fingers intertwined with each other. He was staring in front of him. Chloe still meant a lot to him. She always would. She was the mother of his daughter after all. He turned his head when he heard the sound of the elevator. 

 

Maze looked towards the elevator from Lucifer’s room. Trixie behind her. She left out a breath when she saw two familiar faces, “Where is she?” The two women asked in unison. 

 

“Keep it down will you, she is asleep right now and we want to keep it that way.” Maze groaned between her teeth. 

 

“Can we see her?” Ella asked curiously

 

Maze looked towards Dan who nodded slightly. 

 

“Only if you keep quiet! the healing process took a lot from her and we don’t know how she will react if she wakes up before Lucifer has finished his task.” Dan said from his place in the living room. 

 

“What task? Why isn’t he here with Chloe?” Linda asked worriedly

 

“Lucifer is doing what Lucifer does best, punish and torture the perpetrator!” Maze said with a smile on her face. She likes this part of her former boss. 

 

“But isn’t that a job for the LAPD?” Ella asked confused. 

 

“Not when the perpetrator is Lucifer’s brother!” Dan said still shocked about the way he reacted at this knowledge. 

 

Ella looked from Dan to Maze and ended with Linda everyone thought this being normal instead of her, “What is so special about his brother?” Ella asked even more confused now. 

 

Maze and Dan looked towards Linda, who stood there not knowing what to say until a tiny voice answered the question for her, “That’s easy, Lucifer’s brother is an angel and only Lucifer can handle an angel with the help off Amenadiel.” Trixie said without looking away from the screen. 

 

“Ella, Lucifer is no Method Actor!” Dan said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10:

Lucifer took one arm of his brother Michael who was still out cold on the cold cave floor, "Amenadiel, take his other arm if you please so that we can bring him to his special place before the detective thinks something has happened to us." Lucifer said still in his devil form.

Amenadiel nodded and took Michael with his other arm lifting their sibling of the floor, "Is this necessary, Luci?"

Lucifer turned his hellfire eyes towards his brother.

"Forget I asked." Amenadiel sighed. He was never the angel to be afraid off his fallen brother but he had seen a Lucifer today, he never saw in all of their existence. He knew he was strong enough to handle him but at this moment he knew Lucifer wasn't going to forgive him if he would start to defend Michael.

There was a time that he didn't care what Lucifer thought until he fell himself and knew a little what Lucifer had been going through. He knew that what his brother had done was wrong but he now knew he hadn't deserved the punishment he had received.

Together they spread their wings, the cave was just large enough for the white and black angelic feathers.

It took only an earthly minute to reach their destination, Hell.

Lucifer had brought them to the deepest cell they got, these cells were for souls and siblings who had no way of ever coming out again. They held the souls of earth's biggest criminals.

The deepest cells were made for moments like this. they had special chains and only his most trusted guards would be in contact with him.

Lucifer opened the cell door and threw his brother, who was conscious now, inside.

"Hold him for a moment will you, Amenadiel," Lucifer ordered. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but the Lucifer he saw today frightened him, even if he, Amenadiel, was supposed to be the strongest of all angels. This was Lucifer, ruler of hell, king of all demons, the one that showed no mercy.

Amenadiel nodded and did what he was told if he was going to be punished by his father so be it. He didn't hate his father as his brother did but he started to see some things from Lucifer's point of view.

The dark angel held down if he was honest with himself, his least favorite brother.

"Let me go!" Michael yelled while struggling to get loose but he was too weak to even make a slim chance against the dark angel and his red burned brother.

"Shut up, Mike. Nobody will hear you yelling from this cell, I made sure of that." Lucifer groaned through his teeth while he places the first chain around Michael's neck.

"Don't call me that, Samael!" Michael yelled.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes, Michael hadn't learned a thing. He was still pushing Lucifer's buttons knowing full well that if there was something that made the devil even angrier beside hurting Chloe, it was calling him by the name his father had given him.

Lucifer placed the handcuffs around his brother's wrists before grabbing his chin with his red burned clawed devil hand.

"Call me that again and I will make your life here in Hell even harder. Don't forget who runs the place." Lucifer said coldly before letting go of him, smashing his head against the cell wall.

"GAZOCH!" Lucifer's voice boomed through hell.

Gazoch heard the voice and he had the ability just like Maze to know where his Lord was at that moment so it didn't take long before the little black creature came running towards him.

Gazoch looked like Maze her Demon face but without the human part. He was small but he was very strong and very cunning. He had worked his way towards the top of the demon hierarchy or as high as he could, nobody was crazy enough to challenge Mazikeen.

"Yes, my lord!" Gazoch bowed towards Lucifer still in his ruler form, much larger with a much broader chest, his bat-like wings hanging out of his back. The thumbs on top razor sharp.

"Gazoch, bring me Toros, Arroz, Astraz, Dragan and konech," Lucifer ordered ignoring the rambling of the chains and the yelling behind him.

He turned around towards his chained brother, "Don't you know that it's rude to yell for attention while I am busy running this place."

"I will get out of here, Lucifer and I will make sure that I will marry her before you do!" Michael laughed evilly, "She will become my queen."

"You think you will get out of here?" Lucifer laughed, "I hate to tell you but this row of cells has been made for keeping celestial beings."

Amenadiel walked towards Lucifer, "Brother, what about our mother?"

"Our mother wasn't chained with this material. I punished the demon's who helped her escape. they are now nothing more than the ashes falling out of the sky." Lucifer said seriously, "I won't let this happen again trust me." Lucifer placed his hand on Amenadiel's shoulder before turning around when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Here they are, my lord, like you ordered." Gazoch bowed, the other five followed his example.

"What can we do for you, sir?" Toros asked still his head down.

"Listen all six of you, I am holding one of my siblings in this special cell I want him to feel what your future queen felt. I want him to feel the shame for the rest of eternity."

"What did he do, my lord?" Arroz asked boldly

"He raped and abused your future queen I don't know how many times. I will set his loop in motion this time but I want no one near him except you six. Give him just enough food to keep him alive. Follow me!" Lucifer ordered coldly

Amenadiel looked with proud eyes towards his devilish brother. He ran Hell very well. Thinking how much time they lost hating each other.

Astraz wanted to attack but Lucifer caught him by the shoulder, "Leave this one alone or you will be ashes." He said coldly. The demon nodded.

"My demons, this is my brother Michael I want his cell guarded permanently. You have my permission to test whatever you want on him if you let him in his loop and I want his wings the way they are now, broken!" Lucifer ordered

"Who will carry the keys?" Konech asked towards his king.

"The keys to the cell door are in the hands of Gazoch and only in the hands Gazoch or emergency in the hands of the one underneath him so that would be Toros." Lucifer said, "These keys on the other hand…" showing the keys to the chains. Lucifer threw them up in the air the keys went up in flames above his hand.

"Astraz, Toros, you two will be at the cell door today, Arroz and Dragan you will take up the duty tomorrow, repeat the day after. Konech you will be feeding him." Lucifer ordered

"What about his wings?" Dragan asked?

"You all will have your turn, I trust Gazoch to divide the job properly every time. If there is something that I need to know, you can tell it to Gazoch he knows how to find me."

"Yes, my lord!" they said at the same time.

"Come on Amenadiel, I want to see Chloe!" Lucifer whispered before they both spread their wings and left Hell once more.

LUCIFER

Chloe was sleeping soundly the last time Linda had entered the room but images started to show themselves in her head. She tossed her head from left to right violently.

"NO! NO! NOT AGAIN, HELP ME PLEASE!" Chloe yelled sweat dripped from her forehead. Hellpaw looked up and placed his head on Chloe's chest to try and calm her down.

"LUCIFER! HELP ME!" Chloe yelled.

Dan, Maze, Ella, and Linda came running into the room. Chloe sat up in Lucifer's bed eyes wide open.

"LUCIFER, PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled.

"We need to try to calm her down but I seen this before, I am fearing that only Lucifer can help her out of this shock." Linda sighed but tried anyway.

Linda walked towards Chloe, "It's alright, Chloe, Lucifer already saved you." She whispered.

"LEAVE ME ALONE, LUCIFER HELP ME PLEASE!" Chloe smashed her fist in Linda's face but even that didn't help her out of the shock.

"The only thing we can do is wait for Lucifer. Does someone know how to pray to the Devil?" Ella asked. Still a little shocked that Lucifer was the actual devil but she believed what she had told him that what they said in the bible was seriously overrated that devil couldn't be that bad not knowing how right she was.

"LUCIFER PLEASE!" Chloe yelled again.

"What happened here?" asked a familiar voice with a British accent.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

 

Everybody looked up, “Speaking of the devil.” Ella sighed. 

 

“Lucifer, she went in a shock and there is nobody who can get her out of it. Maybe you should try.” Linda spoke up before she continued, “I tried but that didn’t go so well as you see.” She said pointing at her black eyes. 

 

He looked from Linda to his detective and back, he would have a comment on this if it wasn’t the fact that he was worried about Chloe. 

 

He heard his brother ask, “What happened to your eye?” but the devil didn’t react to it. He walked towards where his girlfriend was sitting in the corner of the room. Her knees were drawn up her arms circled it. Her eyes wide, staring in front of her filled with fear. She was rocking herself back and forward whispering Lucifer’s name over and over again. 

 

Lucifer crouched down in front of her, “I am here, love.” He said softly before placing his hand on her arm. 

“Chloe, love, come back to me,” Lucifer said softly not wanting to startle her. 

 

Her eyes looked up, something in her attitude seemed to react to his voice. 

 

“Come on, love. You are safe in the penthouse.” Lucifer said. 

 

Her eyes become more clear now, “Lucifer?” She whispered 

 

“Yes, it’s me, my love,” Lucifer said.

 

Chloe looked around, “What happened?” 

 

“You went in a shock, my love. How are you feeling?” He asked worriedly 

 

It was only then that it dawned on her that she wasn’t in the cave anymore.

 

“I was in the cave all over again.” She said tears streaming over her cheeks.

 

She placed her head in the crook of his neck, her arms around him. Lucifer felt the wet spots on his suit but he didn’t care at the time. 

 

He now noticed that the other had given them some privacy. He started stroking her back with his hand. His other hand in her hair. 

 

“It’s alright, my love. You are here now, I won’t let anything happen to you.” The devil said and he meant it. These were the worst days of his life. He realized now how short his life with Chloe could have been if he hadn’t found her that day. 

 

He took her face in his hands, “Are you ready to see the rest?”

 

Chloe nodded and stood up with him, placing herself in his side, her head on his shoulder. 

 

Trixie looked up when she saw her mommy and Lucifer. She jumped up and ran towards her, “Mommy!!!” She yelled. 

 

Chloe left Lucifer’s side to hug her daughter, “She had missed her daughter so much those days in the cave. It was one of the things that kept her sane, that and the hope that word would reach her devil.

 

Linda stood up, “How are you feeling?” 

 

Chloe looked up and noticed her black eye, “What happened to you?” She asked not knowing she had hit her. 

 

“Don’t worry I am fine. How are you feeling?” The doctor said with a smile. 

 

“Better now that my friends are around me again,” Chloe said looking at her friends and the love of her life. 

 

The next week was kind of rough for both of them. Lucifer had to force him from her side to handle Lux. He hadn’t played a set in the club nor had he been seen downstairs. He knew that he wanted Chloe by his side as his queen. 

Chloe was the only woman in the devil’s existence who had managed to let him think about tying himself to her. He knew what he needed to do. 

 

He had asked Amenadiel and Linda to take her out for the day. It took a lot from both Chloe and Lucifer but he needed the time the arrange the surprise. 

 

Saturday came quickly, the day that would change the rest of his life for eternity. 

 

Chloe had an excellent day with Linda, Amenadiel and baby Charlie in the park she even brought Hellpaw with her. It's was already evening when she took the large wolf's' collar off and looked around the place was lighted with beautiful candles. 

 

"Luce?" She waited for a reaction but it didn't come. 

 

"Lucifer?" She yelled a little harder still no answer. 

 

"Where did your boss run up too now, big guy." She said caressing the hellhounds head. It was then that she saw a single rose on her boyfriend's piano. 

 

She took the rose and noticed a letter attached to it. She immediately recognized the beautiful handwriting. 

 

My love, 

Follow the path of roses and discover your treasure. 

Signed your devil L. 

 

She looked around and saw the path of rose petals leading her to the big balcony in the back. 

 

She did what she was told and followed the petals. She smiled widely when she found her devil in one of his best Armani suits in front of a table for two. 

 

The table was lighted with candles and more roses underneath the dark velvety blanket of stars, made by the being she loved more than anything in the world. 

 

"Luce, Did you do all this for me?" Chloe asked pleasantly surprised. 

 

"I hope you like it, my love. Please sit." Lucifer said softly while he pulled her chair back for her and placed it at the table again the moment she sat down. 

 

Soft violin music enhanced the romantic mood Lucifer was trying to create for this evening. 

 

Chloe smiled softly," What did I do to deserve this?" 

 

"Nothing but the best for you, my love. I want you to know how much I love you. I would never have thought in a million years that someone would love all of me." Lucifer smiled softly taking Chloe's hand lovingly. 

 

They both lifted the silver cover that revealed the most beautiful and most delicious seafood she had ever seen. 

 

"Oh, Lucifer. I love you too." Chloe smiled with sparkles of love in her eyes for the fallen angel. They enjoyed their dinner not knowing what was happening downstairs. 

 

Billy stopped his car in front of the nightclub with the name Lux. 

 

He looked out of the window towards the big sign at the wall of the big building. He checked the address of the letter one more time before he sighed and stepped out of his car. 

 

He opened the passenger's side and helped out a seriously injured Kimberly Ann Hart. He couldn't carry her like Jason of Tommy would have so he took her one arm and placed it around his neck and placed his arm around her waist. 

 

He tried to take as much of her weight as he could. The letter safe in his pocket. Her feet were partially dragging over the ground so he made his way to the entrance of the club as quickly as possible. 

He didn't notice the long line of guests that were waiting to enter the club. 

 

He stopped in front of two heavily built men in black suits guarding the entrance. 

 

Billy looked up to the bouncers, "Hi, I am Billy Cranston and I have been sent by one Chloe Decker to see," He didn't remember the name so he struggled to pull the letter out of his pocket and opened it. The letter was covered with Kimberly's blood. He could only make out the name Luc. 

 

"someone with the name Luc. It's important." Billy pleaded but the bouncers didn't react. 

 

"Please, Chloe said she could come here if she was in trouble and she is in big trouble," Billy said struggling to keep Kimberly on her feet. 

 

"Are they here now? We need to see them now, it's urgent." Billy almost yelled. 

 

"We have strict orders not to disturb him tonight." Rico one of the bouncers said. 

 

"You don't need a nightclub sire, you need to bring her to a hospital." Mark, the other bouncer said. 

 

"You don't understand she isn't safe there. She insisted I would bring her to Chloe Decker on this address. I can prove it." Billy yells while he gave Rico the letter. 

 

Rico started reading the letter, which was still readable despite the splatters of blood. 

 

"Sorry, orders are orders. We can't disturb them tonight. You don't want to be on their bad side these days. So go somewhere else." Mark said not moving a muscle. 

 

"No, I am not leaving without seeing Chloe Decker or your boss. No matter how big you are." Billy yelled. 

 

Mark is about to make a move on Billy when Rico stops him, "You better call the boss on this one. This is a letter from Miss Decker." 

 

"You call him then because I don't want to be the one he snaps at. You know how he is these days." Mark snapped at his colleague. 

 

"Alright because I don't want to lose my job when this turns out to be important and we send them away," Rico snapped back. 

 

Rico goes inside to make the call while Mark watched them with a stinky eye. 

 

"Billy is we are Chloe and Mr. Morningstar?" Kim whispered while she looks up with glassy eyes. 

 

"It's going to be alright, Kim. Just hold on for a little longer." Billy said softly.

 

"Okay," said softly before her head landed back on Billy's shoulder. 

In that split second he knew Rico was right to call his boss, seeing her black eye and her split lip. 

 

Upstairs on the balcony, the moment where Lucifer was waiting for had arrived. 

He stood up from his chair and walked toward Chloe holding her hand in his and went down on one knee beside her. 

 

Chloe gasped she couldn't believe what was about to happen. 

 

"Chloe Decker, my first love. I know we had a rough start but due to the events of the last few weeks made me realize that I can't live without you by my side. That why I wanted to ask you to be my queen for all eternity. Even if it means spending the afterlife by my side? My dear detective, will you marry me?" Lucifer asked softly 

 

" Yes, Lucifer, I will marry you. Even if it means spending the afterlife by your side in Hell. I don't want to be in heaven without you." Chloe smiled in between her tears. 

 

Lucifer took her hand and slid the ring on her finger. It was a ring with a big red ruby heart surrounded by several diamonds. 

 

Chloe placed her hand on his cheek and brought her lips to his for a passionate kiss when the moment was rudely interrupted by Lucifer's phone. 

 

"This better be a matter of life and death or it will become one for disobeying me." Lucifer with a deathly calm tone in his voice. 

 

He heard a slight tremble in Rico's voice, "I am sorry, boss but it might be just that. There is a young man at the door with a young woman who looks badly beaten. He demands to see you or detective Decker. She has a letter from Miss Decker that when says if she was in trouble she could come here." 

 

"One moment, Rico," Lucifer said still deathly calm. 

 

"Love, do you know something about writing a letter saying she is welcome here if she is in trouble? She is at the door and she looks badly beaten." Lucifer asked more softly. 

 

"Oh my God, Kimberly!" Chloe gasped 

 

"Bring them up, Rico!" Lucifer ordered quickly. 

 

AN/ this is the end of missing. Who is Kimberly and what has happened to her? What about Chloe mentioning Lucifer's father? Will Kimberly find out just who or what Chloe is going to marry? 

Read everything in the sequel Missing 2.


End file.
